Lo que pudo haber sido
by Kaori Black
Summary: A la familia Dumbledore le están ocurriendo cosas que Aberforth no entiende. En primer lugar papá no ha regresado de su largo viaje, mamá se ve más ansiosa y Ariana está más distante, más silenciosa que nunca; además, Albus pronto cumplirá los once años y deberá decidir dónde quiere estudiar. ¿Y a él qué le pasa? Pues que comienza a sentir que su familia ya no es su familia.


Harry Potter es propiedad de J. K. Rowling.

Este fic participa en el reto anual Long Story 5.0 del foro La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black.

 **Capítulo I. Siempre te protegeré.**

 _Familia significa que nadie se queda atrás o se olvida._

David Odgen Stiers.

Lo que le había pasado a nuestra familia era una serie de sucesos que no había podido siquiera imaginar que sucedería y, de alguna manera, había afectado la tranquilidad que mis hermanos y yo habíamos tenido durante mucho, mucho tiempo.

El hecho que más me había causado curiosidad era que papá todavía no regresaba después de haber estado viajando por dos semanas, además no podíamos enviar ninguna carta a él porque no sabíamos dónde estaba; y mamá no dejaba de decirnos que papá regresaría cuando tuviera que hacerlo, sea lo que sea que significaba. A pesar que a veces suponía que Albus sí sabía en qué parte del mundo se encontraba papá, me decía que eso no podía ser así porque si no Albus me lo hubiera dicho cuando se lo pregunté.

Mi hermano mayor jamás me había ocultado nada, no podía empezar a hacerlo ahora cuando que nada parecía ir bien, ¿cierto? Él no era así.

Porque yo sabía que las cosas en mi casa no estaban, eh ¿funcionando?, a pesar que mamá estuviera intentando convencernos a mis hermanos y a mí que sí una y otra y otra vez; bueno más a mi hermano que a mi hermana: Ariana se veía diferente desde que papá se fue de casa, quizá ella lo echara de menos más que nosotros, y también se comportaba muy extraño. Más extraño de lo normal: a ella solía gustarle que papá le leyera de esos cuentos muggles de los que mamá tanto hablaba.

Era divertido ver a papá frunciendo el ceño por no entender las explicaciones que le daba mamá acerca de aquellos cachivaches muggles, ella los guardaba en el desván y a veces sólo subía allí para verlo o eso dijo Albus.

—Mamá —dije mientras me encontraba acomodado en la cama; mamá había terminado de leerme _La Fuente de la Buena Fortuna_ por segunda vez. Apagó la vela pero no me importaba desee que Albus me enseñó que no tenía que tener medio de la oscuridad.

—No te leeré de nuevo el cuento, es hora que te vayas a dormir.

—No es eso —respondí—. Quiero saber dónde está papá porque quiero que vuelva ya para que podamos estar juntos, igual que antes.

—Aberforth…

—¿Por qué no me lo quieres decir?

La sonrisa que mamá me había estado dando en ese momento vaciló por un segundo o eso creí. No duró mucho ese gesto, no lo pude ver bien. Mamá se acercó a mí para darme el beso de las buenas noches, me arropó.

—Tu padre no regresará por un largo tiempo. —Me acarició la cabellera, sonriéndome—. Así que tendrás que esperar durante bastante…

—¿Y no podemos hacer que regrese pronto? —pregunté después que mamá se separó de mí. Ella caminó hasta que llegó a la puerta pero no salió—. Seguro que Ariana se sentirá mejor si vuelve a estar con nosotros.

Ella soltó un suspiro o pudo haber sido también una especie de gemido, no estuve seguro de lo que escuché. Se volteó hacia mí.

—Lamento decirte que no podremos hacer nada para que Percival vuelva, hijo mío —me respondió—. Por ahora, duérmete ya.

Se fue de la habitación dejándome solo.

Me quité la sábana de encima y me senté en la cama, con los brazos cruzados; no me gustó la actitud que mamá tuvo conmigo, de hecho, me disgustaba el comportamiento que tenía mamá desde que papá no estaba. Hice un puchero, ¿por qué los adultos no me querían decir nada de nada? Yo entendía o podría entender si me lo explicaban pero no: tenían la postura de «vamos a ocultarle cosas a Aberforth». Porque justamente eso era lo que estaban haciéndome.

Aun recordaba muy bien la única vez que papá había tenido que ausentarse por más de un par de días: eso ocurrió cuando tía Honoria, la hermana mayor de papá porque mamá era hija única, se había enfermado de viruela de dragón y tuvo que ser internada en el hospital por casi un mes. Por cierto, a veces pensaba que me gustaría tener primos pero luego recordaba que tenía a Albus y Ariana y se me pasaba.

Mientras tía Honoria estuvo con viruela de dragón, papá no regresó a casa; me parecía muy injusto que a papá nadie le hubiera dicho nada por deliberadamente haber ignorado la orden de tía Honoria de no ir a cuidarla. ¿Por qué él sí podía hacerlo y yo no? Bueno, como sea, lo bueno era que tía Honoria se recuperó de su enfermedad; eso sí: papá evitaba hablar de esa experiencia, decía que era un muy feo recuerdo.

Tal vez yo tuviera siete años de edad y no comprendía la mayoría de las ocasiones el mundo que me rodeaba sin embargo eso no quería decir que fuera a creerme todo lo que los adultos me decían siempre.

Algunas veces, lo que realmente prefería no hacer ya que recibía la mirada de «te lo dije» de mamá, cuando ella me regañaba por acabarme los dulces; descubrí un mes atrás que los escondían en la repisa más alta del armario. No se lo había dicho a nadie, y por nadie me refería a Albus, ya que alguien, y por alguien decía mamá, se podía enterar y los escondería en otra parte.

¡Eso no pasaría de poder evitarlo yo!

Me encantaba ser un niño pequeño ya que conseguía lo que a Albus le negaban… exceptuando subirme a la escoba de juguete que le regaló tía Honoria a Albus por su cumpleaños; afortunadamente también mamá le había prohibido terminantemente acercarse a «ésa cosa espantosa y peligrosa» hasta los doce años.

Esperaba que Albus comprendiera al fin lo indignante que era que me dijeran que no por la tonta razón de que era pequeño… Sentía pena por mi hermanita: era un año menor que yo y Albus se creía que yo debía de obedecer a él por tener diez, casi once, años.

Lamentaba decirle, mi a veces ni tan querido hermano mayor, pero yo a las únicas personas que obedecía eran a mamá, papá y tía Honoria; no a ti.

Quizá a Ariana también; si quería que dejara que ella me hiciera trencitas en el pelo, mi respuesta era no. ¡Eso dolía!, mejor que le preguntara a Albus.

¿En qué parte me quedé antes de perderme? Supuse que estaba hablando acerca de mamá; bien, a lo que iba era que no creería los numerosos comentarios de mamá sobre que papá regresaría a su debido tiempo. Ella misma me dijo que no sería así o eso entendí. Sabía que papá debía de tener una muy, muy, muy, muy, muy, muy buena razón para casi haberse olvidado de nosotros. Sí, fueron muchos «muy» ¿y qué más daba? Yo realmente quería poder abrazar a papá de nuevo, me hacía tanta falta.

Había pasado una semana desde que tuvimos aquella conversación con mamá; no estaba tan seguro que versión de mamá debía escuchar. Si a ésa que nos dijo: «somos una familia, eso es lo que debe ser importante para ustedes; no importa a dónde nos lleve la vida: somos una familia, la familia está en las buenas y en las malas» o a esta que no nos quería decir nada de lo que estaba sucediendo.

En algún momento de la noche me dormí mientras intentaba ignorar los ronquidos de Albus.

Sí, compartíamos habitación. Qué alegría.

* * *

—¿Qué pasó? —le pregunté a mi hermano después que me despertó un sonido que vino de la ventana; parecía el sonido que hacía una lechuza al golpear un objeto con su pico. Me froté los ojos intentando acostumbrarme a la claridad.

Albus me miró.

—Recibí dos cartas de admisión: una de Ilvermorny y otra de Hogwarts —me contestó sorprendido, enseñándome ambos sobres.

Cuando me fijé bien, noté que cada sobre tenía un sello diferente. La primera carta que si tenía un escudo; adentro de él se hallaban un águila, un tejón, un león y una serpiente con una hache dibujada en el centro, como los animales la rodearan. En el segundo había un trébol de cuatro hojas en centro con un animal diferente en cada una de las hojas, que no supe distinguir qué eran porque esta era la primera vez que los veía; y rodeando la parte del exterior del trébol estaba el siguiente texto que decía: «Ilvermorny. Colegio de Magia y Hechicería».

Bostecé.

—¿Es normal que reciba dos cartas?

—¿Y me preguntas a mí? Se supone que tú eres el mayor, deberías saberlo tú.

—Te ves distraído, ¿te encuentras bien? —me dijo Albus levantándose de su cama para acercarse a la mía, se quedó de pie a la par de mí. Lo miré feo; ni distraído ni nada, estaba cansado. Él también lo estuviera si no lo dejaran dormir lo que quisiera—. ¿Acaso te has enfermado?

—No —respondí—. Estoy bien.

Albus frunció el ceño.

—Pues parece que no —replicó—. ¿Quieres que le diga a mamá? Puedo hacerlo si te da vergüenza por ti mismo, Abe.

—¡Ni me da vergüenza ni estoy mal! ¡Estoy más que bien, hermano! Así que no vayas a ir a hacerle un escándalo a mamá —dije con un mohín en mi rostro y apuntándolo con un dedo acusador—. Lo que pasó fue que me despertaste, hermano.

Albus me miró con duda durante un par de segundos. Estaba considerando si creerme o no; al final, se encogió de hombros dándome a entender que le quitó la importancia al asunto. Qué bien. Lo último que quería meter a mi hermano en mis preocupaciones que no sabía si eran importantes como pensaba o si estaba imaginándomelo todo. En contadas ocasiones había escuchado acerca del colegio de magia Ilvermorny mientras que papá podía pasarse todo el día hablando de lugar dónde pasó siete años de su vida; no podía decir qué colegio era el mejor porque ambos sonaban igual de emocionantes, supuse que Albus estaría en un buen problema como no supiera donde querría estudiar. Es decir, mamá estaría más que contenta si Albus quisiera ir a Ilvermorny mientras que papá continuaría orgulloso de él si eligiera Hogwarts… Bueno, eso pasaría si papá estuviera aquí.

—¿Dónde queda Ilvermorny? —le pregunté—. ¿Y por qué ninguna la has abierto? ¡Vas a comenzar a estudiar en tres meses! Si yo fuera tú, hubiera leído las cartas cuando las recibí.

—Sí abrí mis cartas, sólo que no rompí el sobre cuando lo hice —contestó sonriéndome divertido. Hice un puchero—. E Ilvermorny queda en Norteamérica; no sé a cuál quiero ir. Me gustaría conocer Ilvermorny porque mamá dice que es estupendo pero nunca hemos viajado a América, me sentiría raro si tuviéramos que irnos sólo porque he decidido estudiar en ese lugar.

»En cambio, Hogwarts queda más cerca de Mould–on–the–Would así que no tendríamos que irnos a otro país. Sólo madrugar para llegar a tiempo al andén nueve y tres cuartos el uno de septiembre.

—Vale. ¿Y qué son esas extrañas criaturitas que aparecen en el sello de Ilvermorny?

—Deja de apuntar con el dedo, es de mala educación —le regaña. Albus le echa una mirada al sello de la escuela americana por unos largos minutos, o quizá sólo ha pasado uno pero Aberforth ha sentido que la espera es eterna; aun así, prefiere mantener la boca cerrada para dejar que su hermano le diga la respuesta al encontrarla—. Y no tengo ni idea: es la primera vez que veo a estos animales.

—¿Son nativos de América?

—Puede ser. —Albus dejó el sobre de Hogwarts encima de la mesa y tomó el de Ilvermorny. Lo levantó con ambas manos hasta que lo colocó en frente de los ojos de él, como si pretendiera conseguir un mejor ángulo—. Creo que sí. Preguntémosle a mamá

—¿Y dónde estará? Ya tendría que estar aquí con nosotros.

—Despertando a Ariana. Últimamente es la única persona que ella permite que se le acerque —dijo Albus colocando la carta de Ilvermorny en la mesa. Se cruzó de brazos—. ¿Tú no sabes qué le ha pasado? A nuestra hermana pequeña, digo. Ha cambiado desde que hemos tenido que ir a ese paseo al parque.

—Creí… Todo este tiempo creí que tú lo sabías.

—Te equivocaste —contestó Albus por lo bajo mientras miraba al suelo.

«Entonces mamá es quién tiene que decírnoslo», pensé. «Pero no lo hará. ¡Nos va a contestar que no hay nada que temer pero no he preguntado eso, lo que quiero saber es qué le han hecho a mi hermanita! ¡Me la han cambiado! ¡Yo quiero a la vieja Ariana, la que reía y sonreía, no a la nueva Ariana que se pasa encerrada en su habitación sin querer jugar conmigo!»

—Mis niños, ¿han despertado tan temprano? —La voz de mamá causó que ambos la observáramos—. Supuse que iban a dormir más.

—Yo quería pero Albus causó un lío en nuestra recamara.

—Ya me disculpé.

—¡Mentiroso! Dijiste: «Duérmete. Los niños buenos están en la cama hasta que mamá los despierta» pero ¿cómo querías que volviera a dormir, cuando me has asustado?

—Fue un accidente que la vela se cayera, Abe.

—¡Por los hongos de Merlín! ¡Albus, ¿desde cuándo eres tan torpe?!

—¿Y tú por qué tan gritón? Jolín, Abe ni siquiera hemos desayunado y ya has hecho un escándalo.

—Escándalo es el que hiciste tú hace unos minutos. ¿Y qué querías con la vela? Ni estaba dónde mamá la dejó ayer.

—Quería leer.

—¿Quién lee antes de las ocho y media de la mañana? —pregunté.

No iba a dejar que Albus se quedara con la última palabra. No ahora. Mamá carraspeó haciendo que volviéramos a verla.

—Hola, mami.

—¿«Hola, mami»? —repitió mamá enarcando una ceja.

—Buenos días, mami —me corregí.

Cada vez que mamá hacía ese gesto era porque algo no le había gustado y eso terminaba con alguno de nosotros castigado.

Después de que Albus había saludado a mamá también, ella soltó un suspiro mientras sacudía la cabeza. Nos dio un beso en la frente y recibió un «mamá, ¡ya estoy mayor!» de Albus cuando llegó su turno. Sólo me reí ante el dramatismo de mi hermano mayor. Quizá no le tomara tanta importancia a las quejas de Albus pero era tan divertido oírle hablar con esa voz tan extraña, como si tuviera un resfriado que hacía que Albus sonara como un bufón –de esa personas que, según mamá, hacían reír a los demás actuando tontamente. Mamá una vez me dijo que yo iba a pasar por los cambios que estaba viviendo Albus pero, por ahora, me dedicaría a reírme de él.

Si Albus lo había notado pues decidió ignorarme o podía ser que estuviera callándose para después desquitarse de mí cuando estuviera en su lugar.

Por el momento, me tenía sin cuidado.

Escuché que algo se empezó a cocinar así que deduje que mamá había puesto el sartén en la estufa. La cocina era un lugar que teníamos terminantemente prohibido a menos que mamá o papá estuviera que nosotros; ni siquiera Albus tenía el permiso para entrar ahí para tomar algo más que frutas o un vaso de alguna bebida que mamá hubiera preparado unos minutos antes. Aunque mamá podía hacer magia para hacer las cosas como estas, ella prefería hacerlo por sí misma dado que sentía una mayor satisfacción y que el uso de una varita mágica no le iba a dar el mismo sentimiento.

En esos detalles papá no concordaba con ella sin embargo respetaba la opinión de mamá. O la manera de comportarse de mamá, según se viera el caso.

—Iré con Ariana —avisé levantándome del suelo. ¿Cuándo me senté?—. Volveré cuando esté el desayuno listo.

—Mamá, ¿qué son estos animales que están en el escudo de Ilvermorny? —preguntó Albus.

—Pero antes quiero saber qué criaturitas son.

—Se dice «cuáles» en lugar de «qué», Aberforth. —Mamá se acercó a la mesa y cogió la carta. Una sonrisa apareció en el rostro de ella mientras tocó con la yema de sus dedos el sello—. La figura que tiene manchas rojas es la serpiente cornuda, la imagen de arriba pertenecen al ave del trueno, la que se encuentra a la par de la serpiente es el puckwudgie y la última es el wampus.

—Se parece al sistema de cuatro casas de Hogwarts —señaló Albus con un gesto pensativo.

—Es porque los fundadores de Ilvermorny se inspiraron en Hogwarts cuando crearon el colegio.

Ahora que había resuelto mi duda, me fui de la habitación en búsqueda de mi hermana pequeña. Ariana por norma general no quería salir de su recamara, váyase a saber por qué; así que yo estaba dedicando una parte de mi tiempo para hacer una pequeña visita sorpresa a Ariana. Llegaba, me quedaba en la entrada de la puerta y le hacía conversación hasta que mi hermana me pedía que la dejara sola o que mamá apareciera y me dijera que no siguiera molestando a Ariana. Me quejé. No estaba molestando a Ariana sino que estaba ayudando a que se mejorara de lo que sea que le hubiera pasado antes; y también recordándole que papá regresara lo más rápido posible de su viaje porque Ariana lo echaba de menos.

Muchísimo más que yo.

Bueno, tendría que ir un paso a la vez así que ahora me concentraría en Ariana. En otro momento interrogaría a Albus para que me dijera la verdad.

¿Por qué nadie quería hacerlo?

Los pasillos se encontraban inusualmente silenciosos, no se escuchaba nada más que el sonido de los grillos que se encontraban fuera de nuestro hogar y la risa ocasional de los niños _muggles_ que jugaban cerca de dónde vivíamos. Había estado tan acostumbrado al enorme ruido que había en casa que me parecía extraño que no fuera así. La risa de Ariana, los regaños que Albus me daba cada vez que tocaba alguno de los objetos de él, los comentarios muy amorosos y los besos muy sonoros entre papá y mamá –hice una mueca de asco. ¡Cero escenas pornográficas por favor! No sabía qué es «pornográfico» pero si los mayores lo usaban, bajo ese contexto, también lo iba a hacer; la gente que tenía más edad que yo –Albus no contaba– solía tener la razón, cosa que no admitiría porque si no mamá usaría mi propia frase en contra de mí cuando no quisiera comerme el apio o irme a dormir temprano.

Las fotografías me saludaban cuando pasaba por donde estaban. Tía Honoria me sonrió y me tendió una taza de té caliente. ¿Por qué tía Honoria querría una foto de ella haciendo algo tan aburrido como beber té? Ni idea. Aun así, me encantaba platicar con tía Honoria en el momento en que los demás estaban prestándoles más atención a sus hermanos. Continué caminando durante un par de minutos, deteniéndome a observar las imágenes en las que aparecía toda la familia. Sonreí un poco, oh, cómo quisiese que volviese a ser como antes.

Por desagracia, no tenía ningún pozo de los deseos cerca para que me cumpliera el deseo.

Llegué a la habitación de Ariana. Vi la puerta entreabierta, tragué en seco mientras me pregunté si debía de que tocar primero o sólo entrar.

—¿Eres tú, mamá? —Escuché la voz de mi hermana a través de la puerta. Sin esperar una palabra, terminé entrando a la recamara de Ariana. Mi hermana estaba sentada en el centro de la cama todavía con la pijama puesta, no parecía querer ponerse la ropa que mamá escogió para ella ese día—. ¿Aberforth? Mamá dijo que regresaría pero no pensé que vendrías con ella.

—Mamá está abajo haciendo el desayuno, hermanita. Vendrá aquí pronto. ¿No te cambiarás de ropa? No puedes andar con el pijama.

—Ese color no me gusta. No me lo pondré —respondió cruzando sus brazos—. Es feo.

«Qué raro que considere feo ese vestido», pensé con algo de ironía. «Lo que sea que diga, al final acabará vistiéndose así. Si mamá dice que haremos algo, lo hacemos aunque no queramos.»

—¿Y Albus? No lo he visto desde ayer.

—Con mamá.

—¿Y tú por qué no estás con mamá?

—Porque quiero estar contigo.

Ariana me dirigió la mirada mientras ladeaba la cabeza, como si no acabara de comprender lo qué había dicho.

Sí, ella tenía seis años así que poseía un pensamiento del mundo o muy limitada o muy generalizada –ninguna era agradable– pero, ¿por qué no me creía? Éramos familia. ¿Acaso pensaba que le estaba mintiendo? La persona que no estaba diciendo la verdad era mamá, no yo ni Albus. Parecía que había sido ayer cuando tía Honoria había hecho que pintara un retrato de nosotros tres: Ariana sentada en el regazo de Albus mientras se comía una varita de regaliz, haciendo un mohín por haber estado enfadada; Albus tratando de controlar a Ariana y yo riéndome de ellos, no para que la pintura quedara linda –que era lo que creían mis padres.

—¿Entonces estás diciéndome que te gusta estar conmigo? —preguntó Ariana—. Pero, ¿por qué?

—Somos hermanos.

—Albus también es mi hermano y no quiere estar conmigo.

—Eso es cierto. Está más ocupado en decidir dónde estudiará que en jugar con nosotros —dije para mí mismo bajando la mirada; sacudí la cabeza, observé a Ariana—. Bueno, aunque él no esté contigo yo sí lo haré. ¡Eres mi hermana favorita!

Ariana me miró durante unos minutos más. Se puso de pie encima de la cama, se dirigió hacia mí y me dio un abrazo.

—Tú también eres mi hermano favorito —dijo separándose de mí más rápido de lo que tardó en tener ese gesto afectuoso conmigo.

—Entonces, como tu hermano favorito, siempre te protegeré.


End file.
